Dead is the new alive
by Erzs
Summary: Tómame ahora o no lo hagas nunca. No esperare ya te has tardado. Di adiós o para siempre, escoge tu destino ¿Como más sobrevivirás? La muerte es la nueva forma de vivir. Songfic de Emilie Autumn RusAme


**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen**

* * *

Está esperándolo en su hotel, más precisamente en la cama como cada noche que lo invita. Es tan divertido jugar con él. Jugar con todos, que todos lo miren como idiota, como inocente. ¿Pero qué sería de su verdadero él sin esa faceta? Todo día necesita una noche

Finalmente llega y lo invita a pasar con un "Bienvenido a este hogar temporal" y le sonríe.

La reunión de esa tarde no ha servido de nada. Es más, podría decir que ha empeorado la relación entre ambos países, pero las relaciones diplomáticas son muy distintas de la relación entre ellos. Una perfecta relación de amor-odio. Rivales y amantes.

—Oh _Querido_ ¿No crees que es muy pronto? No hemos tenido tiempo de limar asperezas entre los dos. ¿Cómo me has citado aquí después de esa brillante amenaza que me lanzaste apenas esta tarde?

Sonríe. Ivan aún no ha aprendido que su país y sus "encuentros" tienen que verse con ojos diferentes — ¿Amenaza? Solo sería una amenaza si de verdad tuvieras oportunidad de defenderte. Créeme, si yo quisiera te habría acabado hace mucho tiempo. ¿No te cansas de perder? Solo ríndete con eso, Commie. Nunca ganaras –La sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro —Además, sabes que no te he llamado para esas cuestiones políticas. Para eso son las reuniones.

—Oh, pero yo sí quiero hablar de eso –dejando su abrigo en él perchero de la puerta se fue acercando al rubio que iba retrocediendo para guiarlo hacia su cama, la mueca aún en el rostro. — ¿Sabes cuántas vidas has perdido en tus luchas sin sentido? ¿Cuántas más se perderán?

Él solo sonríe. Claro que lo sabe, y no lo preocupa. ¿Qué mejor forma de despedirse que "sirviendo a su nación"? El acto final, el acto más dramático. Sabe que el de ojos violetas lo sabe. Ellos sienten cada una de las muertes de sus ciudadanos. Esa sensación, una mezcla de vacío, una mezcla de orgullo al saber que todo lo hacen por él, una sensación que le parece increíble. A la que se ha vuelto adicto. Que lo mantiene con vida. El vivirá por siempre, el seguirá eternamente como la nación que es y esto es lo más cercano a la muerte que sentirá. Por eso no le preocupan, por eso los alienta a seguir con la lucha. Sus muertes son lo que le dan vida. Además, sabe que debe hacer un equilibrio. ¿Cómo sabrían las demás naciones que vivían en "paz" si no tenían una guerra lejana para recordárselos? Les hacía un favor a las demás, claro que él era el héroe que sacrificaría a sus ejércitos por ello.

El ruso lee su sonrisa y sabe lo que piensa. Lo mismo que él ha pensado durante tantos siglos. Y sabe que el muchacho apenas está reconociendo la situación. Está aprendiendo mientras el ya la ha experimentado y saboreado demasiado bien.

—Si estas tan enojado conmigo ¿Qué esperas? Tómame ahora. ¿O no tienes las agallas para hacerlo? ¿Le temes a mi amenaza? No tengo tiempo que perder, ya lo hemos malgastado bastante –Esto era una mentira, tenían TODO el tiempo del mundo y podría seguir jugando con el todo lo que quisiese. Sintió como el contrario lo empujaba sobre el colchón, posicionándose sobre él, besándolo con pasión, a la vez que aprovecha para sacar un cuchillo entre sus propias ropas, rasgándole la camiseta. Amaba cuando se ponía agresivo. Sintió como paseaba la punta del cuchillo por su piel, sin presionar, hasta llegar a su cuello, deteniéndose.

—Un simple y rápido giro y todo por lo que has luchado desaparecerá…

Lo miró fijamente para después reír con fuerza. Aun si torciera el cuchillo no moriría —Pero no lo harás, aunque te cueste admitirlo me necesitas –"nos necesitamos" pensó sin dejar de reír mientras se levantaba para presionar más el cuchillo contra su piel. —Aunque sabes que uno o dos cortes no me molestarán en absoluto –Le encanta provocarlo, y le encanta cuando el otro cae en el juego. Porque es todo lo que esto es, un enorme juego que siempre ganara. ¿Por qué no hacerlo más interesante?

Siente los cortes mientras lo besa con mayor fuerza, con más pasión. Le corresponde de igual forma. Sabe que por esta noche, por cada noche que pasa con él tendrá mil y un días para desquitarse de cada una de las heridas. Pero por ahora, lo disfrutara.

Ya mañana será otro día.

* * *

Me disculpo por el OoC, pero me encanta ponerle esta personalidad a Alfred. Se que es un idiota, pero vamos ¿Una de las mayores potencias del mundo y tan inocente? No lo creo. Espero les haya gustado y si no pues pueden mentarme en un comentario. Y si si te gusto también(?)

Link de la canción por la talentosa Emilie Autumn: watch?v=l7CHAIwDt9M


End file.
